


blue as your blood

by spock



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hate Sex, Homophobic Language, Kink Meme, M/M, Minor Violence, Racism, Rough Sex, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That special brand of White Trash Logic™</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue as your blood

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for TWD kink meme. original prompt:
>
>> Glenn calls Daryl out on his racism.
>> 
>> Daryl counters by fucking Glenn within an inch of his life.

The walkers had finally managed to flank them from behind for once. Daryl’s not sure how in the fuck they'd managed to get so close without at least _one_ of the four men hearing them, but as far as he's concerned it was Rick and Shane’s fault, seeing as they were supposed to be covering the rear. Rather than doing what Daryl had damn well _told_ them to do, they'd been whispering heatedly, dealing with whatever issue-of-the-day they'd managed to stir up between one another. Fucking cops.

Glenn made them first — another blow to his pride, the fucking _kid_ saw them before he did, Jesus — and switched into fucking Ninja Warrior mode, and between his crossbow and Glenn's bat, they had killed them easily enough. After that, they all shut up and kept their eyes open like they should have been doing in the damn first place.

They returned to camp considerably successful, having found some wild potatoes and rabbits. After the events at the lab, it'd been a near unanimous decision to return to the wilderness for a while. Daryl preferred to be out here, honestly, but being out in the open meant that they'd all have to watch each other’s backs in order to stay alive.

Or that was the line Glenn had given him when he sweet talked his way into sharing Daryl's trailer.

Daryl slammed the door closed behind them, walking over to the kitchen to poor himself a drink from their jug of water. "Fuck Chinaman, you couldn't use that ninja hearing of yours a few minutes earlier before them geeks got right up on my ass? Your ancestors must be rollin' in their graves at how worthless you are."

Glenn rolled over from where he'd face planted on his bed. "That's Japanese."

"What?"

"Ninjas. They're Japanese. I'm Korean, you dipshit."

Daryl frowned. He didn't like the kid's tone — he wasn't stupid; he knew that ninjas were fucking Japanese. He'd been ragging on the kid for weeks now, called him everything _but_ Korean for weeks now just to fuck with him, and he'd never been this pissy. "Fuck you, slanted eyes is slanted eyes. Don't get all preachy on me with your _province_ and shit."

"I'm third generation American, prick!" Glenn said, voice tight.

Blood rushed to Daryl's face and it didn't have anything to do with how stuffy the damn trailer was. Who in the fuck did this kid think he was talking to him like this? "Call me a name again, I fucking dare you."

"You're such a fucking asshole." Glenn seethed between his teeth before he fucking sprang out of his bed — who was this kid fucking kidding? He was _totally_ a ninja — and tackled Daryl down onto the floor, causing the trailer to rock on its wheels. "Why do you have to be such a bigot, huh? What the fuck is wrong with you were you think you're better than me just because you're fucking _trailer trash_?"

Daryl rolled them so Glenn was beneath him and swung out, connecting with Glenn's cheekbone. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Calm the fuck down, it isn’t like I ain't ever said shit like this to you before." Daryl grunted, using all his strength to keep Glenn's flailing limbs from connecting with anything important.

Glenn pushed his legs upward, trying to dislodge Daryl from over top him and that's when Daryl felt it— the kid had a fucking stiffy. Glenn's eyes went wide as if he was just noticing it himself and all the fight left his body in a flash. Daryl grinned down at him, filthy.

"Oh I see how it is, your ass is all squirrely because you haven't gotten any in a while so you're just finnin' for a fight, huh? You a fag, Korea-boy?"

Glenn's face went red, and Daryl knew he'd hit the nail on the head. "Go fuck yourself."

"Why, when I got you here practically beggin' for it?" He moved quickly, like he was tying up a hog, and yanked Glenn's shirt up just enough so that his chest was bare and his head was free, but his shoulders didn’t have their full range of motion. He’d gotten the kid’s belt loose before he even knew what hit him.

"Let me fucking go or I'll scream, you fucking—"

"No you won't," Daryl took a moment to look up at Glenn's face, eyes still blown open with pupils to match, "because you want it too bad to risk having anybody come bargin' in."

  
He rubbed Glenn's dick through his boxers. Daryl raised his eyebrow at the size; kid's just might be bigger than his. "Looks like _that_ stereotype ain't holdin' up to well. There might be some American in you yet, boy."

"God you’re such an _assho_ —" The kid cut himself off with a keen as Daryl slipped his hands inside his briefs, tearing them off with the rest of his pants, lifting one of Glenn's legs so it rested on his shoulder. He mouthed at the head of Glenn's dick, slipping in a few fingers beside it.

"Fuck! I hate you so fucking much," Daryl made to pull his mouth away, tell the kid that it really isn't proper to insult the guy who's sucking your dick, thank you very much, when Glenn keened out, "Jesus, don't stop." Daryl’s figures that for once in his life he can do what he's told.

He kissed his way down Glenn's cock until he hits balls, and then he sucked those into his mouth too. He felt the kid squirm more than he’d expected, and when he looked up he saw Glenn working himself out of his shirt. Daryl took advantage of Glenn's preoccupation with it to slide his fingers down, two of them all nice and slick with his spit so that they slid right up the kid’s hole.

He didn’t give Glenn much time to get used to them, pressing them in deep and stroking his prostate as soon as he managed to find it, making Glenn moan, mumbling incoherently.

Daryl's all for helping a guy get off, but he hadn't exactly been able to experience any orgasms that weren't born from his hand or fingers, either. "Shit, I need to fuck you." Glenn moaned again, asking where Daryl's fingers went. "Get up kid, on the bed. Fuck, you got any slick?" Glenn scrambled up from the floor and flopped on his back right on Daryl's bed, legs splayed and stroking his dick and Daryl was never going to be able to lay down in that thing again without getting instant wood _Jesus Fucking Christ_.

After taking in _that_ particular view, he turned to look where Glenn was pointing, snagging the kids lotion and tossing it on the bed. He yanked his shirt from over his head, and almost gave himself a concussion when he tried shaking his leg free from his pants at the same time. Finally free of his clothes, he looked back towards Glenn and found the kid with three fingers up his ass, head turned so his moans were muffled into his pillow. Daryl was not having this shit. He’d be damned if that asshole got off without him.

He covered Glenn's body with his own and mashed their mouths together, biting at his lips. Glenn gave as good as he got and by that point, Daryl wouldn't expect any less, hell, he'd be disappointed if he didn't. He grasped the kid’s wrist and tugged his fingers out from himself, making Glenn moan from the loss. Daryl doesn't leave him empty for long, though — slipped his own fingers in just as soon as Glenn's fingers were out. When they broke apart for air, he managed to pant out "World's fucking over, you don't care 'bout condoms right? 'sides, I'm clean anyway."

Glenn grabbed two fistfuls worth of hair and said, dead serious, "If you don't fuck me right now I'll kill you, I swear to God." Daryl was willing to bet that the kid’s just as much as an atheist as he is, but the gleam in Glenn's eye told him not to push it, so he just nodded stupidly and reached around blindly for the lotion.

He pumped it a few times, stroking his dick, and it felt _so fucking good_ that he'd be worried he wouldn’t last half as long as he wanted to, but the kid was pretty keyed up himself so he probably wouldn't mind. He got Glenn's legs up over his shoulders again and leaned forward until he was bent nearly in two, dick pressed right up against Glenn's crack.

"Bite me if it hurts too bad" and with that he was pushing in and fuck if the kid didn’t take him up on the offer. Daryl fucking knew that between the two of them, they’d got him nice and relaxed so he must have been doing it out of spite. But the joke was on him; Daryl had always liked a little pain with his orgasms, and the biting suited him just fine.

  
Glenn was like a vice around his cock — Daryl could feel each one of his heartbeats pulsing around his dick and he just knew he wasn't going to last. He thrust in hard and sharp, making the air out of Glenn’s lungs whoosh out with each breath he took. After a while, he released the grip his teeth had on Daryl's shoulder, and Daryl leaned down to smash their mouths together again.

Eventually Daryl had to pull away, gasping for breath and resting his forehead against Glenn's shoulder, while his hips snapped forward, his hand gripping the kid's hips hard enough to bruise. He started mumbling about how he was going to use Glenn like this every night, how Daryl would fill him up and fuck him so hard that Glenn would feel him inside the next morning — how he would never stop being hungry for more, more of Daryl and his dick; what a good cockslut Glenn was.

"Shut the fuck up," Glenn sobbed, even though he was coming, hips thrusting back towards Daryl's. "I hate you, fuck I hate you so much. _Daryl_ —" His body clamped down on Daryl and he was fucking done.

"Shit. Jesus." Daryl kept thrusting throughout his orgasm, its force shoving Glenn down hard enough that the two of them bounce on Daryl's shitty mattress.

As they came down together, Daryl found himself petting Glenn's face, unwilling to pull out just yet. Glenn's hands were still clutching at his ass, so Daryl figured he felt the same way. They kissed lazily, until Glenn's tight heat finally became too much for Daryl's sensitive cock and he was forced to pull out, biting back a groan and flopping to Glenn's right, taking the side closest to the wall.

After a few minutes he said, "Shit, boy, you ain't half bad," hoping to break the silence that had overtaken the tiny trailer.

Glenn turned onto his side and rolled his eyes. "How is it that you give me so much shit, but you're gay too? What kind of white trash logic is that?" The kid was still trying to catch his breath, and Daryl was willing to bet he'd just given him the fuck of his life, and yet the little prick still managed to be mouthy. The fuck has he gotten himself in to?

"Fuck you! At least I'm white."

Daryl obviously hadn’t figured out how to fuck Glenn into submission yet, but he was willing to bet his damn crossbow that the kid would let him keep practicing until he managed to get it right.


End file.
